Council of Saishu
"When past and present collide, the fate of all our worlds hangs in the balance." History Ships filled with refugees, semi-trained soldiers, supplies and an abundance of other essentials sailed towards the continent of Bricca as their forces wavered in the Kuchiki rebellion. Aboard these ships were numerous Chikishi Empire diplomats that fled as the rebellion came to a violent close. Within the continent of Bricca the Chikishi were greeted by a tiny village, Saishu. Saishu became their last hope as they began regaining their strength as a clan. The Council of Saishu is a noble succession of members designed to serve the Chikishi Clan. These four individuals are former officials of the Chikishi Empire that banded together after the Kuchiki Clan's rise to power. This Council has taken up ruling over the city of Saishu in lieu of the Sheng royals who've faced death. Currently, they do not possess enough strength to oppose the Kuchiki Clan directly from the Hidden Village of Saishu. With no way to challenge these corrupt ideals the Council hopes with the overflow of new adventurers from Oustomia that they will stand a chance against the malevolent Oni Emperor. Events * Year 992: Building of ships in secret. * Years 993-994: Making preparations and stocking the ships. * Years 994-995: Ships were launched towards Bricca. * Year 995: The end of the Kuchiku Rebellion, and the discovery of Saishu. Members Esumi Yui Esumi Yui is the head of the Council of Saishu, and sister to Councilor Okita Yui. Previously, Esumi served the Royal Chikishi Family. She was trained in special martial skills to protect and defend them against all threats. As she ascended she took up the righteous path of a Samurai, swearing fealty to the royals she was designed to safeguard. Failing her duty, Esumi hopes to atone for her guilt through leading the citizens of Saishu and regaining the power the Chikishi Clan once possessed. Esumi is of tall athletic stature, her skin is a warm milky shade. She has light brown hair that is usually tied up with a thin piece of red cloth. Typically she wears a set of tattered Chikishi robes, sporting the colors red and orange. Wrapped tightly around her robes are different leather armaments crafted to protect her vitals. With her, she carries a sheathed katana, while she rarely draws he weapon it is thought to be unscathed. "Warriors create themselves, through pain and suffering." - Esumi Yui to her brother, Okita Yui Okita Yui Okita Yui is Esumi Yui's younger brother. The Yui family continued to raise warriors in their bloodline, forcing Okita into the same path as his sister. Okita holds an influential spot on the Council due to he and Esumi's relations. While Okita was never tasked with the same burden as Esumi he continues to support her and fight by her side. He is still considered unfit and immature to many Saishu citizens as well as the other Council members, Kamei and Moriya. With this doubt, Okita is determined to prove his worth and see the end of the Kuchiki Clan and the Oni Emperor's dominating reign. Okita has a small and muscular silhouette and has little to no resemblance to his sister. His unkempt sandy hair is trimmed shortly and stands out harshly against his porcelain visage. He wears well tailored Chikishi clothing designed by the royal tailor. Over his finely crafted cloth are light metal armaments that protect his fleshy carapace. With him, he carries a large blade engraved and paraded with bronze designs. "I don't know how I'm going to win, I just know I'm not going to lose." - Okita Yui Kamei Imari Although it is unknown what Kamei Imari's previous occupation entailed it is likely she was a military figure head. She possesses intense militaristic views and often butts heads with the outstanding Council members. While Kamei was coming of age she worked closely with the Chikishi military, keeping vigilante and honing her precise skills for the slaughter of her foes. As soon as Kamei was of proper age she joined the ranks and quickly rose to leadership as she proved herself on both the training grounds and the battlefield. Kamei stands as one of the most powerful remaining Chikishi Warlord's as she waits patiently for the demise of the Kuchiki Clan. Kamei has a slender and lean form, making it easy for her to act swiftly in the mists of combat. Her skin is slightly darker than Esumi's and is complimented nicely by her short Raven hair. She wears a tightly fitted plate and leather set of armor that reveals an exceptional amount of skin which she uses as a distraction against her enemies. Strapped to her back is a long and slim blade used to slice through her foes swiftly. "Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt." - Kamei Imari Moriya Sayo Moriya Sayo is easily the outcast of the Council, often possessing outsider views. While she possesses no militaristic influence she often serves as a mediator between the differing personalities of Esumi, Okita, and Kamei. Moriya is also the eldest serving member on the Council and previously existed as a healer for the Royal Chikishi Family. She was brought up as a mystic and trained herself in shamanistic teachings. Moriya Sayo is a finely aged woman possessing little to no wrinkles on her lightly tanned skin. She has a feeble silhouette and looks a lot weaker than the devastation she can dish out, although wreaking havoc is very unlike her character; she instead uses her abilities to aid and support. She has long silken purple hair and is decorated in various tribalistic markings. Her clothing is made out of natural materials and reeks of soil and different earthly scents. With her, she carries a large wooden staff, unevenly weighted on one end. Her left hand is covered in a ghastly looking cestus that serves her in melee combat. "Honoring the world of form and spirit; surrendering to endless death and rebirth; this is the source of all healing." - Moriya Sayo Category:Organizations